


Nothing to a King

by unbelieve



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, please dont judge all my work based off this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelieve/pseuds/unbelieve
Summary: Ernst Robel loves his boyfriend with all his heart, but that's not enough. That can't keep them together when Hanschen's affections stray from the path set out for them.





	Nothing to a King

Ernst can’t remember the last time he’d cried this much. Admittedly, he’d sobbed watching the first eight minutes of Up, but that hadn’t been like this, the sobs forcing all the air out of his lungs and leaving him clinging to scraps. 

All he’d wanted was to be good enough. He wanted to be good enough for someone to stay, for someone to love him, and he couldn’t manage that. He was always so close to failing, but this time he couldn’t hold on.

“I can’t believe he left me.” Ernst buries his face in Wendla’s shoulder and bursts into tears again. 

She rubs his shoulder, wrapping her arm a little tighter around him. “Ernst, he didn’t deserve you. Anyone who could leave you like this doesn’t deserve you.”

“I loved him so much, though. I know everyone thought he was terrible, but he was so good to me, and he was smart, and handsome, and I don’t know why I thought he’d stay with someone like me.” Ernst sniffles a little, taking the tissue Wendla passes him. He doesn’t spend a lot of time drowning in self-loathing as a general rule, but getting his heart broken seems like a reasonable time to make an exception.

“This isn’t your fault. You’re an amazing person. You’re kind to everyone, and you work hard, and everyone likes you.”

“He didn’t like me enough to stay.”

“Thinking like that isn’t going to help anything. Drink some more tea, you’re gonna be okay.”

She’s doing her best to be comforting, and Ernst loves her dearly for it, but her words won’t change anything. They won’t bring him back, and that’s all Ernst wants right now. 

The look Hanschen had been wearing when he’d said they needed to talk will haunt Ernst for years. He’d looked so pained, like he was being burned alive, or torn apart, or crushed under the weight of something unmanageable, and Ernst didn’t know how to help him. He hadn’t known what to expect. 

Hanschen hadn’t met his eyes. “Ernst, I- I love you. I love you, and I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t think what we have is working.”

The blood turned to ice in Ernst’s veins, head in a million different places as he tried to understand. He’d thought things were going well. Hanschen was his first boyfriend, the first person he’d loved, and he wanted to think they were going to be together forever. He knew that probably wasn’t realistic, but he had wanted to dream, and Hanschen’s words were bringing the fantasy crashing down around him. 

“What do you mean?”

“I think we need to break up.”

“But why? I thought we were happy.” Ernst felt the first tears trace their way down his cheeks, and he couldn’t even be bothered to wipe them away. “Hanschen, I love you.”

“I care so much about you, but it’s- it’s not about you. I love you, but I’ve fallen in love with someone else, and it feels like I’m lying to both of you. I don’t want to be thinking of someone else when I’m with you, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Who is it? Georg? Bobby? It’s not- it’s not Melchior, is it?” 

Hanschen shook his head. “It’s not one of our classmates.”

“Then who is it?”

“It’s Bowser,” Hanschen took a steadying breath, and finally met Ernst’s eyes. “I’m in love with Bowser, King of the Koopas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hanschen/Bowser is my fault so I felt like it was high time I contributed


End file.
